marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 243
& When they finally find Galactus they inform him how Terrax has taken the entire island of Manhattan hostage in order to force the Fantastic Four into bargaining with Galactus to release Terrax as his herald. Before Reed can make a proposal as to how to deal with the issue, Terrax grows impatient with the lack of battle, and decides to face Galactus alone. Having had enough of his errant herald, Galactus unleashes his power, teleporting Manhattan and everyone on it back to Earth. Back at the Baxter Building, Sue collapses after straining herself to keep the force field visible. Frankie is at a loss as to how to deal with the situation, still in awe over Galactus. While at the top of the World Trade Center, Terrax unleashes an furious attack on his master. Having had enough of Terrax, Galactus ends the charade by stripping the rebellious herald of the Power Cosmic within him and send him falling into a trash strewn alley below. As weak as ever, Galactus has no choice but to feed on the planet Earth in order to save himself and begins constructing the device that will allow him to consume the planet. When the device is completely constructed on top of the WTC, Reed begs Galactus to stop. His pleas go unheard, but before Galactus can activate the device that will drain Earth's life energies, he is struck by a bolt of lightning summoned by the Asgardian thunder god Thor. He is joined in the attack by his fellow Avengers: Iron Man, Captain America and the Wasp. The four additional heroes join the battle and are able to stagger the ever weakening Galactus. The battle also draws Spider-Man and Daredevil, who feel that Galactus is way out of their class and resign to the fact that all they can do is sit back and watch. The battle continues to go in the heroes favor as Doctor Strange arrives and uses the Images of Ikon to make Galactus see the ghosts of all he is killed. Horrified, Galactus begins to scream as Reed lands the final blow that sends Galactus toppling. With Galactus down for the count, Reed notes how the world devourer does not have much time left, and shocks everyone gathered when he tells them that they must work together to save Galactus. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** *** *** Items: * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Galactus' Bathosphere Spacecraft | Notes = Continuity Notes * Frankie's initial disbelief that Galactus was a hoax is not surprising, as points out, there are is an entire section of society that believes that the Fantastic Four's battle with Galactus (seen in - ) was nothing more than a publicity seeking hoax, among other wild and crazy conspiracy theories. * Some facts about the Avengers in this issue: ** The last time the Avengers and the Fantastic Four interacted with each other as a group was back in and the flashback in , when they were all in attendance of the funeral for Captain Marvel. ** Captain America appears here following the events of where he and the Thing and Giant-Man battled MODOK and AIM. ** Both Jarvis and the Wasp appears here after the events of where the Avengers faced off against the Forever Man. ** Thor and Iron Man were both seen . * The appearance of the Twin Towers at the site of the World Trace Center should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. The Twin Towers were destroyed in a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001. Per the timescale, the newest publications should be considered as happening "Today" with all previous stories sliding forward in time. As of this writing, October 10, 2015 the Modern Age of the Marvel Universe has go on for fourteen years. Publications at this time happen "Today" or the year 2015, as such no past stories that take place in the modern age happen in a time before the Twin Towers were destroyed as the sliding timescale has advanced all stories following past the year 2001 in Marvel's sliding time. * Terrax mentions how the Fantastic Four forced him into being a Herald of Galactus. This happened in . * Galactus mentions his recent tribulations that have left him so weak. They were in - where he obtained the aid of the mutant Dazzler to recover an errant Terrax, and - where his attempts to consume the planet Galador were thwarted by Rom and his Spaceknights. * Reed mentions the promise that Galactus made to never consume the Earth and how he was released form that promise recently. Galactus first promised not to consume the Earth after he was defeated by the Fantastic Four in - . However Reed forfeited that promise when he obtained the aid of Galactus to stop the Sphinx in - . * Following this story J. Jonah Jameson, and and Joe Robertson both appear next in where Spider-Man battles Electro. * After the events of this story Daredevil next appears in where he helps the Defenders stop August Masters and his army of telepaths. Spider-Man appears next in the when he attends the funeral for Valkyrie, who seemingly died at the end of the Defenders' battle with August Masters. * Doctor Strange appears here following the events of where he battled the demon D'Spayre. He last interacted with the Fantastic Four in /the flashback from when they attended the funeral of Captain Marvel together. Publication Notes * This issue contains a letters page, Fantastic Four Fan Page. Letters are published from Paul Bartz, Lawrence Abbott, Marc Karos, Eric Brown, Steve Gelleman, Bryan Allen, and Leopold P. Zikovic. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}